The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a mechanisms for updating attribute value information for a data table.
Analytical database systems manage very large amounts of data and are optimized for queries that must read large portions of it. At the same time, they offer the complete querying power of SQL. As such systems do not focus on OLTP load (i.e. involving point queries) they typically do not index each data row but heavily rely on scan performance. Hence, there is a continuous need to improve scan performance in analytical database systems.